Apospásmata tis Agápis
by Princess Shania
Summary: Inspired by Emerald Has Been Cumberbatched! Twenty moments of fluffy Jagoras moments! I didn't actually come up with these scenarios, I'm just writing about them because my best friend let me!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was reading my best friend's fanfictions and I came across a particularly brilliant one! It's called 20 Fluffy Jagoras headcanons  by Emerald Has Been Cumberbatched, who, by now, is surely famous in at least this fandom. She allowed me to do a series of oneshots on her headcanons, so here they are!**

_1. Jason is always the one to make sure Pythagoras is sleeping properly. If he notices Pythagoras still awake and that he hasn't slept in days he will go over to him and manhandle him into his bed and then get in with him and pull him towards him until Pythagoras is asleep._

Pythagoras truly was in his own little triangle-shaped world when he was working on his theorem. Jason didn't mind, in fact he thought that Pythagoras' driven mind and enthusiasm was one of his sexiest qualities. But it had been causing problems. He wasn't sleeping, the search for an answer devouring his life. He was beginning to grow dark bags under his eyes, and a little crease appeared in his forehead. In addition, he wasn't sleeping as much or as well as Jason would have liked.  
He looked over at the blonde who was muttering under his breath and biting his lip. He looked so worried, so anxious that it tore at Jason's heart. He hated seeing his genius like this.

"Pyth?"

No answer. Pythagoras kept whispering and began biting his lip even harder.

"Pyth!"

Still no answer. Jason swung his legs out of their bed and marched over to him. He lightly tapped his shoulder, remembering to keep out of punching distance. The mathematician could get a surprisingly hard punch going when startled. Pythagoras jumped and whipped round, his features slightly relaxing when he was his lover.

"Jason."

"Come on, you. You're making yourself ill."

"No, I'm not." Pythagoras argued. "Stop fussing. I'll go to bed when I've finished this."

"Pythagoras, you'll never finish it if you don't rest."

"How can I rest? It's plaguing my mind."

"Relax." Jason pressed a kiss to his head. "Just come to bed and sleep.."

While the prospect of a comfortable bed and Jason laying with him sounded wonderful, his work was calling to him. "I will. Give me 20 minutes and I'll..."

"Pythagoras."

Pythagoras recognised that voice as Jason's tone before he started grabbing people. "For Poseidon's sake, Jason. Please let me just..."

"I know you. You'll say '20 minutes'. Then you'll still be hunched over it by this time tomorrow."

Pythagoras felt Jason's hands grip under his armpits. Stubbornly, he gripped the table, determined not to move. What he didn't take into account was the fact that Jason was stronger than he was and the next thing he knew, he was literally being lifted off his feet, the chair being ppushed away by Jason's foot, and placed away from the table. Determined to not let Jason win, he began struggling, despite the fact Jason was still holding onto him. The dark-haired man moved his arms to Pythagoras' middle and began dragging him to their quarters.

"Let me go!" Pythagoras ordered, indignantly poking at Jason's arm.

"You need rest. I'll let you get back to it tomorrow."

"No!"

Pythagoras snatched at the doorframe, much to Jason's annoyance. Why didn't the man just let him take care of him for once? He gave a hearty yank and Pythagoras lost his grip. He managed to get him to the bed and looked at him expectantly. Pythagoras stared back, defiance in his light blue eyes.

"Are you going to get in the bed?"

"Yes."

Jason looked surprised and pleased. "Great!"

"Tomorrow."

He tried to run past Jason and got as far as the abandoned chair, when he heard footsteps and found himself being picked up like a bride and getting taken back from where he'd just tried to escape. He galred at Jason with all his might when the man finally set him down.

"I'm not happy with you." Pythagoras told him, crossly.

"I just want you to rest. You're hurting yourself . And me. I worry about you."

Pythagoras felt any anger leave his body. Why did Jason have to have those unfairly sad, beautiful eyes? "Alright." He touched Jason's face, runnin his thumb over his stubble. "I'll rest, if it makes you happy."

Jason grinned and kissed him. He, too, entered the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you, Pyth."

Pythagoras smiled. He never tired of hearing that. "I love you too."

He couldn't sleep. Not for a while, his mind kept taunting him with ideas about his work. He tried to concentrate on Jason. He could feel his breathing, from where the man's chest was pressed up against his face. He could hear his heart thumping. The movement and sound lulled him and before he knew it, he was sleeping like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**_2. The first time Jason had a nightmare about the sub wreckage, Pythagoras was there for him and stayed with him until he calmed down.  
_-20 Fluffy Jagoras headcanons by Emerald Has Been Cumberbatched**

_Dark. It was too dark. Jason could feel the blackness swallowing him, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. There was a flash of white and it blinded him. Al he could see now was that light...He felt his throat tighten. He couoldn't breathe, he couldn't..._

"JASON!"

* * *

Pythagoras was worried. He'd heard Jason mutter, and then screams that even the dead could hear pierced the air. He'd ran in and seen the strange, yet wonderful hero rolling on the floor, yelling and...crying. He'd not known what else to do and shouted at him and now the taller man was looking at him with something akin to fear in his eyes.

Jason was scared. Just so, so scared. He could still feel the terror, the helplessness as the sub...Tears began leaking out of his eyes again and he covered them with his hands. He felt so lost and lonely and trapped here in this land. He forgot he had Pythagoras right by his side and sobbed, feeling horrible.  
Pythagoras put his arms around him and pulled him over towards his shoulder. He felt Jason cling onto his shirt and put a hand on his head, grabbing a handful of dark hair, lightly petting his head. He felt like he was consoling his little brother, yet it seemed to be working. Jason was still crying, yet his body was relaxing and the sobs were quieting.

"What is it that upset you?"

"I nearly died coming here." Jason explained through gasps and sniffles. "I was so afraid."

"You're safe." Pythagoras tried to soothe. "You are no longer in danger of the ocean. You're here in Atlantis."

To his surprise, more tears spilled. "Oh, God..."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry."

Jason still hadn't let go. He hung onto the mathematician like he was a lifeline. Pythagoras didn't mind. After all Jason had done for them, offering comfort was the least he could do.

"Did I wake you?"

"No." Pythagoras lied.

Jason looked relieved and buried his head in Pythagoras' shoulder. "I feel an idiot."

"That's ridiculous. You were afraid, it's understandable."

"Thanks."

Pythagoras stayed with him until morning. He didn't want to leave him, even though Jason told him he was just fine. He didn't want Jason to be upset alone. He also had an inkling that Jason rather liked being cuddled. That made two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Pythagoras loves the strange things that come out of Jason's mouth. All the strange things like _ tea bags, kettles _and _ ovens_. Even if he doesn't understand them, he finds them adorable.  
-20 Fluffy Jagoras headcanons by Emerald Has Been Cumberbatched.**

"I would kill for a cup of tea!" Jason announced, pulling a fluffy, fur-lined blanket around himself. The nights in Atlantis could be cruel, and this one was the coldest Jason had ever experienced during his time in the city.

"Tea's really expensive." Pythagoras reminded him.

Jason saw he was shivering and opened the blanket up. Patting the space beside him, he couldn't help but mutter, "I miss tea bags."

"What are tea bags?" Pythagoras asked, having made himself comfortable by Jason. He snuggled into Jason's chest and waited for his reply.

"They are little papers bags filled with tea leaves. You put them into hot water and they flavour the water."

"I see. But, isn't that a waste of paper?"

Jason sighed softly. "Where I come from, there is no rarity of paper."

"Or tea leaves, it seems."

"No." Jason tightened his hold around Pythagoras. "But I'm glad to be without that if you're with me."

* * *

Jason was greeted by a strong aroma of apples and...jasmine? Padding to the kitchen, he was surprised by what he saw. If, when he'd been sixteen, he'd been told that the man who nearly made him fail his Maths GSCE would be standing in front of him, _shirtless,_ and making what appeared to be a potion, he'd have told them to piss off. Yet, here he was and there was Pythagoras, damp skin gleaming in the heat from the steaming liquid that he was tending to.

"Pythagoras?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making tea. You extract the juices and serve it warm and there it is."

Jason felt heat blossom across his cheeks. "Aw, Pyth, you didn't have to..."

"It's not expensive. It's not even tea, really, but my mother made it and she called it tea." Pythagoras burbled on, not listening to Jason.

"Thank you."

Pythagoras smiled. "Pleasure."

"Um, where's your shirt?" Jason asked.

"It's hot."

It most certainly was. And Jason was't thinking of the golden sun glaring down at the city. He tore his eyes away from Pythagoras' half-naked body and started putting away the food he'd bought at the market. When he'd finished, he narrowed his eyes at the blonde's current activity.  
He was holding the sizzling copper pot, a thin towel the only protection for his hands.

"What are you doing?" Jason scolded. "Use oven gloves or something!"

"We don't have an _oven_!" Pythagoras argued.

"You'll burn yourself doing that!"

"No I won't."

He didn't, but Jason was not pleased. Pythagoras was curious. "We don't have an oven." he reminded Jason. "Only the bakers have ovens."

"I know. I forgot."

* * *

The sweet, spicy tea was unlike anything Jason had ever seen in his life. It was a glowing amber colour and smelt beautiful. Jason remembered the pot and looked at Pythagoras.

"How come you don't use a kettle to boil your water?"

"A kettle?"

"Yes."

"What's a kettle?"

"It's like a pot, but it's got a spout which pours water out of it."

"I see. Well, I've never seen one."

"I'm sorry I shouted. I just didn't like seeing that boiling hot tin so close to your skin like that." Jason took one of his hands and kissed it. The skin that covered those slender, steady hands which were destined to aid Pythagoras' brilliant mind in making one of the most famous mathematical theories of all time was like the man himself. Something to be protected and cherished.

"I'll be more careful next time."

Jason smiled and picked up his cup. Flavour danced on his tongue and he stared down at the bright orange liquid. Pythagoras looked anxious.

"Is it alright?"

"It's the best tea I've ever tasted." Jason told him, sincerity in his large brown eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

Pythagoras smiled at the sleeping man next to him._ Kettles._ _Tea bags_. Who'd ever heard of such strange things? But they were from _Jason_. His Jason. Anything that came out of those gorgeous lips was as wonderful as he was. It was also rather endearing to see Jason talk about these things, how his eyes would widen and a smile would twitch at the corner of his mouth as he remembered home. He smiled at Jason and kissed him on the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. Jason will always stand in front of Pythagoras when confronting some monster or another. He does so because he wants to protect him when he can.**_  
_**-20 Fluffy Jagoras headcanons by Emerald Has Been Cumberbatched.**_

"I really have to find a better place to hide the money." Pythagoras said to no one in particular as he peeled back a branch to pick off its juicy red berries.

"Well, in fairness, you weren't to know he'd knock over the olive jar." Jason spied a small tree with large green fruits growing on it. Crouching down, he looked up and saw something large, dark and hairy dart through the bushes in front of them.

"Did you hear something?" Pythagoras asked, tucking the berries into his satchel.

"I _saw_ something."

"We should go." Pythagoras went towards Jason and tugged his arm. "Now. There may be wolves in these parts."

Jason stopped the mathematician from taking another step and put himself in front of him. His lover wasn't going to get himself eaten by wolves. He kept a hand on Pythagoras' wrist, not wanting to lose him and edged forward.

_CRACK!_

He stopped. He took out his sword, the silver metal glinting in the filtered sunlight and went on, faster this time. All the while, he became very aware of thudding footsteps behind him. He glanced behind himself and saw a large, villous animal. It had fur the colour of the night sky, its yellow eyes feral, staring at them. _Hunting them_. He spun round, pulling Pythagoras behind him and held the sword out.

"Go!"

The wolf snarled, showing what seemed like hundreds of jagged, white teeth. Jason swung his weapon at the creature. It growled, the sound sending shivers up Jason's spine. It must have been a lone wolf, for no help came for him. To both men's relief, the animal soon decided to leave them. Jason lightly pushed Pythagoras, trying to get them both out of the clearing before any more wolves could come for them.

* * *

The first thing Jason did upon returning to the house was envelop Pythagoras into his arms with such force he nearly lifted him off his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Forget _me_, you _faced _the creature." Pythagoras pulled back and started looking at Jason's arms, touching his face, looking for any sign of damage. "Are _you _alright?"

"Yes."

Pythagoras sighed with relief and pulled Jason into his arms. "You fool." He muttered softly. "You could have died. Why not let me face it while it was behind me?"

"I wanted to protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"I had to protect you. You're mine."

"And you are mine." Pythagoras ran his fingers through Jason's soft, dark hair. "Don't think I'll not protect you if and when the opportunity arises."

Jason laughed and kissed his forehead. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Pythagoras pressed his lips against Jason's. Jason responded enthusiastically, lightly biting onto Pythagoras' bottom lip, knowing that was what the man loved most. Pythagoras twirled a lock of Jason's hair between his fingers, gently pulling. Jason groaned in pleasure and began guiding them towards the bedroom. Pythagoras smiled into the kiss. He knew _exactly _what he was going to do to his hero.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5. Pythagoras hates it when Jason risks his life for him and at one point he refused to speak to Jason for a week after he injured himself protecting Pythagoras. They only started speaking again when Jason returned to the house and presented him with a necklace with a perfect triangle in the middle of it. Jason told him he worked on making it for ages for him and gave him such puppy dog eyes that Pythagoras couldn't resist.**_  
_**-20 Fluffy Jagoras headcanons by Emerald Has Been Cumberbatched.**_

Pythagoras was undoubtedly the calmest one out of the three of them. But now, now he was looking at Jason with such anger in his eyes, the taller man felt worried.

"_I told you to_ run! Why you decided tackling a furious_ horse_ was going to help matters, I'll _never_ know!"

Visiting gentry had had a runaway horse. It had come galloping towards Jason and Pythagoras and Pythagoras had told Jason to run, but Jason had feared for his boyfriend's life and, well...he'd thrown himself at the beast. It had been undoubtedly stupid and he'd gotten a kick to the head for his trouble. Now the yet-to-be famous mathematician was fuming, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. He was _ pissed._

"I didn't know I was going to." Jason defended. "I thought it would harm you.."

"You've got to stop protecting people, Jason! You'll kill yourself one day!"

"Pythagoras..."

"Don't! You promised after what happened in the Pancration that you would never do anything stupid again!"

"I know. I..."

Pythagoras held up a hand. "Just don't."

Jason was horrified to see a trickle of liquid dribble down his lover's face. "Pyth.." He reached out to touch a shoulder, do anything to make his sadness go away, but the younger man dodged away from him. The last Jason saw of Pythagoras was the man disappearing into his room. Jason assumed he would be sleeping alone that night.

* * *

He was just so tired of worrying about Jason. He loved the man, but he kept doing such reckless things, no worry for his own safety. Pythagoras gazed at Jason's side of the pillow and lightly touched where the man's head usually lay. Where it should be lying. He felt cruel, leaving him out there on his own, but he was so angry it scared him. Why didn't Jason understand how special he was, how he should protect himself before protecting other people?  
He buried his head in Jason's side, inhaling the scent of earth, sun and Jason-ness that Jason had left on his side. He felt hurt every time he thought of him. He'd promised him he loved him. Had that been a broken promise too? Would it become one? He forced himself to think of something else and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Medusa smiled at Jason as she sat down. "What's gone on with you and Pythagoras?"

"He's not talking to me because of the horse incident."

Medusa patted his hand sympathetically. "Well, I can understand why," she glanced at Hercules' sleeping figure. "I've been in that position before."

"How did Hercules get you to forgive him?"

"What Hercules did was worse. But he showed me how much he cared, by caring for you."

"What can I do?" Jason asked.

"Show him how much you love him. After the Pancration, Hercules asked me to take a walk with him and presented me with this." She dug into her pockets and found a ring. Jason looked in awe at the detailed pattern, the delicate golden metal and the narrow orange jewel with decorating the middle of it.

"He made it himself. Took him a week." she smiled. "Said I was worth it."

"It's amazing."

"It is. Jason, I don't know about your home's customs, but to make someone a piece of jewellery in Atlantis is a way of showing commitment. And forgiveness."

"Oh."

"I know it sounds strange. I nearly said no to it, until he explained it to me."

"Thank you." Jason squeezed her hand and stood up. "I know what to do!"

* * *

He'd needed help making the jewelry. It had been harder to make than he'd thought it would be, what with shaping it and soldering things onto it. Luckily, Hercules had been on hand to help and was surprisingly eager to do so. As he looked down at the shiny object laying in his palm and the golden head of the working genius, he felt nervous, but told himself to get a move on.  
Pythagoras knew Jason was behind him. He pointedly ignored him. He blinked and the next thing he knew, a hand closed over his eyes. He pretended it wasn't happening and tried to continue drawing his equilateral.

"Look, I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be. I promised I was telling you the truth when I told you I loved you and I hope this will help you forgive me."

Jason took his hand away and dangled what he'd made in front of Pythagoras' startled blue eyes. When the man's eyes focused on what Jason was showing him, his jaw dropped.  
It was a pendant hanging off a simple brown lace. It was a piece of silver, shining metal, bright and polished and in the middle of it, was a perfect equilateral triangle shape made of a red jewel. A ruby. The stone of eternal love.

Jason looked worriedly at him. "Pythagoras?"

He was answered by being pulled down to Pythagoras' level and a pair of lips crashing down onto his, almost desperately.

"You didn't have to."

"I did. I'm serious about you and if I have to become Tiffany and Co. every time I do wrong, then so be it."

"Who's Tiffany?"

"A famous jewellery company from my homeland." Well, it wasn't exactly a _ lie._

Pythagoras placed his arms around Jason's middle and pressed his head against his body. Jason's arms encircled him. He smiled.

"You like it?"

"It's amazing. Thank you."

Jason smiled too. "You're amazing."

"Do you know what the stone represents?"

"Eternal love. I know."

"I love you." Pythagoras kissed Jason again.

"And I love you." Jason whispered.

All doubts in Jason were gone. As he lay in his arms that night, Pythagoras smiled and decided he could never dout him again.

**Medusa's ring has the jewel amber in it. Amber apparently symbolises courage and has soothing properties , which sounds like Medusa to Hercules. Did you see last night's episode? Owch. Poor Medusa :( **


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Pythagoras started the relationship. It was pretty bold on his part but he was giddy with relief that they had survived the bull court and he just threw his arms around Jason and kissed him.  
20 Fluffy Jagoras headcanons by Emerald Has Been Cumberbatched**

Pythagoras couldn't find words to describe just how terrifyingly, crazily amazing his day had been. He could still feel the swoop in his chest as he'd watched Jason almost glide over the bull. Now he looked anxiusoly for him, hoping to tell him...he paused. Was this really a good idea? Telling the man how he felt about him, how he'd felt since the man had all but fallen into his arms had come into his life?

When he'd been facing the bull, he'd realised something. He _really_ _liked_ _Jason_. In the way a man would love a woman, although Jason was undoubtedly all man. He'd then sworn that if he survived this he would have to tell Jason how he felt. Poseidon knew when and if he would get another chance. He continued walking. He knew where Jason would be, he'd be saying goodbye to Elpis. As if on cue, the dark-haired woman walked out. She had tears down her cheeks, but she was smiling.

"I'll miss you all." she told him, petting his shoulder before going on her way.

Pythagoras noddd at her and continued on. He felt his insides churn and his chest tighten as he gazed upon the older man. Jason was just pulling his shirt on and Pythagoras could see the damage the bull fighting had done to him. He would survive and the marks would soon go, but they made him wince. He padded closer. He swallowed and cautiously looked at Jason before speaking.

"Hello." Oh, gods. Why had his voice decided to turn into that of a child's?!

Jason turned and smiled. Pythagoras looked at the smile, the expression on Jason's face he'd genuinely thought he'd never again see and a warm feeling, like sunlight spread through him. Without warning, he reached up, standing on his toes and hurled his arms around Jason's shoulder's, dragging the man to his height.  
If Jason was surprised at the random show of affection, he didn't show it, but what happened next definitely astonished him. Warm, pink lips as delicate as a butterfly's wings brushed agsinst his. He couldn't believe it. Who would've thought Pythagoras of all people wopuld want him? A man who had no interest in mathematics, a man so different from him it was amazing they were even friends.

Jason was delighted. He clamped one arm around Pythagoras' shoulders and deepened the kiss, enjoying the way the blonde reacted. He felt a hand sneak into his inky black tresses and felt it tugging playfully at them. He sighed with contentment and, to his sorrow, the kiss ended there.

"I'm sorry." Pythagoras was horrified. Why had he done that? "I shouldn't..."

"No. I'm glad you did." Jason brushed a golden curl out the mathematician's eyes and smiled warmly at him.

"I like you, Jason."

"I like you, too."

"Will you be my _erastí̱s?"_

Jason remembered Elpis talking about her _erastí̱s_. From what he could remember, an _erastí̱s_ sounded like a boyfriend or a girlfriend. He smiled joyfully at the blonde. "I'd love to."


	7. Chapter 7

**_7. Jason is a sub. Pythagoras was quite delighted with that fact._  
20 Fluffy Jagoras headcanons by Emerald Has Been Cumberbatched**

**(Dude, you had better love me for this!)**

With a strangled groan of contentment, Jason collapsed on top of Pythagoras, who was also breathing heavily. Jason loved spending 'quality' time' with his lover. To him there was nothing better than making love to the most important man in his life. He kissed him, somewhat sloppily on his face and smiled at him.

"Was it good?"

"It was amazing." Pythagoras' muffled voice replied.

Jason looked at the blonde, entranced by how his smooth chest rose and fell. He could see the fires of passion burning in his sapphire eyes and an idea rushed into his head. Slipping his hands under the man's body, he carefully maneuvered him so that Jason was on his back, the confused mathematician staring down at him.

"What's going on?"

"I want _you_ to be on top." Jason told him shyly.

Pythagoras blinked in surprise. Oh, gods. How was he supposed to do this? He swallowed nervously and tried to get himself in the same position Jason went into. It felt strange. He was on all fours, belly to belly with his lover and he could see sparks of desire dancing in Jason's warm, brown eyes. Jason relaxed and spread his legs. Clearly he had an enormous amount of trust in the blonde, a fact which made said blonde all the more nervous. Still, he wanted to make Jason happy and they'd never done this before, so he decided to just go for it.  
The first plunge felt strange. Jason's soft skin surrounding his arousal made the blue-eyed man groan softly in pleasure. Gods, that felt good. It was addictive, it felt wonderful. He'd never been in control before, and Jason was urging him to faster, faster, _harder_...This was amazing!  
He saw one of Jason's dark, firm nipples and reached forward, grabbing it with his teeth, biting lightly. Jason almost screamed in ecstasy, grabbing onto Pyth's hips, moaning his name...

Jason had never felt anything like this. Never. It was so hot, being dominated, that he couldn't believe it. He never thought he would enjoy something like this. It had just been an idea, _the best idea he'd ever had!  
_

Pythagoras looked into those dark, wide eyes and realised something. That Jason was enjoying being on the bottom as much as he enjoyed being on top. Oh, gods. This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. _He loved it._

* * *

"I thought you liked being dominant." Pythagoras teased.

Jason chuckled and stroked his fingers through Pythagoras' golden tresses. "I do. But, there was something _fantastic_ about you being on top."

"I agree."

"Would you be alright with going on top again?"

"You know I would." Pythagoras propped himself up to press a kiss to Jason's cheek.

"I'm glad." Jason tightened his hold around the slender male and smiled as he felt Pyth's arms tighten around him. He really did come up with good ideas.

* * *

**Forget everything, OK? Just forget it. THIS is the smuttiest thing I've ever written! I'm not very experienced with writing about sex and I'm hiighly squeamish, which is why I couldn't write about the...preparation, but I assure you, they most definitely did! I can't believe I've just written this! Ah, well, it was my idea to write about the headcanons!**

**EMHBC, I really hope it was good!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**8. Jason spends hours watching Pythagoras work on his theorem. Pythagoras is secretly pleased when he catches Jason watching him but he doesn't understand why Jason finds it so fascinating. Jason wishes with all his heart he could tell Pythagoras how brilliant he's going to be but he cannot interfere with the man's destiny.  
**_**20 Fluffy Jagoras headcanons by Emerald Has Been Cumberbatched**

Blue eyes met intense brown ones as Pythagoras looked up from the triangles he'd been muttering over for the past hour.

"Are you alright?" Pythagoras inquired mildly, though his heart was pumping fiercely at the knowledge that he was providing entertainment for this amazing mystery of a man.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"

Pythagoras scowled at the parchments littering the table. "I would be, if only this would start making sense.."

"You'll work it out." Jason assured him.

Pythagoras smiled and went back to his right angle. It's sharp edges were almost mocking him with the answer he knew they contained.

* * *

Jason adored watching him work. It was amazing, watching history unfold right before his very eyes. Also, he loved the way his eyes narrowed as he hunted down the theorem he was sure to discover, the way he gave his work his devout attention.  
Pythagoras didn't understand why Jason liked it so. He did think at first that Jason was interested in mathematics, but discussing the angles, the findings of the triangles he drew proved that little theory wrong.

"It's just..interesting. Watching you work stuff out." Jason had told him, shrugging when Pythagoras asked him.

Now Jason strolled over to Pythagoras and put his arms around his middle, smiling as the man reached up and arm and began to thread his fingers through his dark locks. He pressed a kiss to the blonde's temple and stared at the triangles which had little lines crossed through them accompanied by tiny letters. _A2 + B2? _was scrawled on the top of one of the parchments.

"You're nearly finished." Jason muttered softly.

"It's all the sense I'm getting." Pythagoras told him, tapping his ruler against the table. "I'm starting to wonder if this is just a waste of time.."

"No!"

Pythagoras was looking at him as though he'd turned into a dragon. "What?"

"You can't give up now. You're close. I can feel it."

"Why do you have such faith in me?"

"Because you're a genius." Even if he had wanted to strangle him when he'd been sixteen.

If only he could tell Pythagoras what he was destined to do. But to do that would be insanity. What if Pythagoras started to worry, thinking he was crazy? Jason knew what people in ancient times did to people deemed insane. Even though he really wanted to tell Pythagoras everything, he knew he couldn't.

The man had to discover his destiny himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jason was the first person to nickname Pythagoras "Pyth" he was confused at first but then started to like it.  
**_**20 Fluffy Jagoras headcanons by Emerald Has Been Cumberbatched**

It had just seemed natural to call him 'Pyth'. He'd been calling him that in his head for ages now and then started just calling him that out loud. However, Pythagoras didn't know what to think.

_Pyth._

Who'd ever heard of such a name? He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. It was strange and felt funny when he said it aloud. But Jason's smiling eyes when he'd said it made him feel warm and happy.

_Pyth._

He was still thinking it over when the door opened and Jason came back inside. "It's really hot today, Pyth."

Pythagoras gave a non-committal noise and continued thinking.

Jason was pouring the cool, refreshing liquid into a cup. "Pyth, do you want some water?"

Pythagoras didn't answer. Jason frowned in concern and padded over to him. "Pyth?"

"Why do you call me 'Pyth'?"

Jason blinked. He hadn't realised he'd been doing it. It had just seemed _natural_ to call him 'Pyth'. He'd been calling him that in his head for ages now and then seemingly had started just calling him that out loud. "I'm sorry, Pythagoras, I didn't mean to.."

"No, I don't mind!" Pythagoras had seen the look of upset on Jason's features and the realization hit him. "Not when you call me it, anyway."

Jason grinned. "Good."

"But why?"

"Term of endearment." Jason bent down and kissed him gently on his lips.

"In that case, I _really_ like 'Pyth'."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jason will sometimes randomly run up and hug Pythagoras. These hugs usually involve him lifting Pythagoras off his feet rather enthusiastically.  
**_**20 Fluffy Jagoras headcanons by Emerald Has Been Cumberbatched**

He'd never had anything like this happen to him before in his life. Jason was very affectionate, Pythagoras had learned. Ever since they'd gotten together, he'd been given kisses, smiles, cuddles and words poets couldn't write better. And the hugs. Oh, sweet Poseidon, the hugs. Jason loved giving hugs. At the start of their relationship, Jason had simply put his arms around him and held tightly for several minutes. Not anymore. Oh, no. Now Jason had a new favourite activity to do with him.

It would start with the thumping of feet which belonged to Jason. The next thing Pythagoras knew, he was being crashed into and held by a soft-hearted hunk who seemed to think that his mission in life was to show his lover affection every time he saw him. Not that Pythagoras was complaining.  
Then Jason would straighten up and suddenly the mathematician's feet weren't on the ground anymore and he had a view of Jason's curly, dark hair.

He loved Jason's hugs. They made him feel safe, secure and cared for. He also knew that Jason liked it when Pythagoras stroked his hair, as Jason buried his face in the soft blue of Pythagoras's tunic. Jason could probably do this all day. He would if it wasn't for the fact they were subject to 'aww's from Medusa or Korinna and 'oh, for the love of the gods' from Hercules.

They weren't for anything special, Pythagoras had thought. He'd told Jason that and the man stared as if he couldn't believe what had just been said. "Of course they're for something special. Well, someone."

Pythagoras hadn't understood what he meant until Jason cupped his face with his hands and smiled, looking deep into his eyes.


End file.
